Volátil
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: El arte es efímero. El arte es explosión. El arte es bello.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, detalles y trama original de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Para responder el reto del topic: Pedir es gratis, escribir es cosa tuya.

A petición de: LuciaUchiha.

* * *

**Volátil**

El arte es efímero.

El arte es explosión.

El arte es bello…

El arte puede comprenderse por aquellos que han sabido enfocar su talento a la noble causa de la más hermosa virtud: la de crear y con ella; el poder y derecho de acabar en un súbito estruendo con la existencia de la propia obra, porque, ¿Qué es realmente eterno? Nada, todo es tan solo una sombra más en la negrura de la noche, una ilusión donde la mayor de las obras termina en tragedia, un sueño que se materializa y debe perder su cuerpo para no ser consumido por el tiempo.

Por eso el arte es efímero, porque tiene que estar en constante evolución, volando, creando, nunca caer en la monotonía de lo mismo porque se estropea la sensibilidad.

El arte puedo comprenderla.

Puedo sentir cuando una creación desea salir, cuando ha llegado el momento de que se marchite. Puedo sentir algo en mi alma que se complementa cuando ha llegado ese momento de desvanecimiento sublime.

Pero, también hay algo más… algo que no está atado a nada de lo que he vivido y no se parece a mi arte. Es distinto, es más fuerte, más intenso que una explosión.

Es… fuerza, impulso, deseo.

Es agresivo y delicado a la vez, es una niña que quiere ser mujer, una fiera que se deja domar, un corazón herido que se aferra a un trozo de ilusa esperanza porque no comprende que nada es para siempre y menos aún lo que no brillo nunca. Es una desesperante necesidad, frustrante por no ser yo el objeto de tan extrema devoción, por no ser capaz siquiera de reconocer que esto es más que un capricho, es más profundo que una espontánea inspiración.

No recuerdo exactamente como fue. Los detalles sobran cuando se tiene un punto en que enfocarse y el resto parece desaparecer en una nebulosa de siluetas amorfas, pero al final de esa sensación simplemente me ha conquistado, ella es entre todas las mujeres que he conocido la única capaz de capturar en una sola esencia el poder abrasador de las explosiones; de fuerza, de emociones, de sensaciones, y mezclarlas con la sutileza del encanto femenino que despliega una bella sonrisa ¿Fingida? ¿Sincera? Solo es un gesto, un ademán fácilmente reproducible que le he visto una única vez, una única vez capaz de hacerme alucinarla en cada objeto que pretende reflejarle a mi mente el fragmento de dicha que me dio tan solo con solo eso…

También está el jade que se ha pegado en mi piel cuando sus ojos me miraban cuidadosamente, esperando cualquier indicio de movimiento mío y que solo cuando estuve a solas comprendí lo profundo que se había clavado. Solo cuando no había nadie a mi lado a quien fingirle la eterna arrogancia del artista, cuando quedé solo con mi alma, entonces fui capaz de reconocerlo.

La belleza sutil de la forma de aquella mujer en la extraña combinación de colores que adornaban cada parte de su naturaleza, la misma naturaleza que quiso entregarle el rosado siempre destinado a la feminidad y juntarlo con el verde de la decisión y fiereza de los guerreros incansables.

Cada movimiento cargado de vigor propio de su juventud, de experiencia ganada a pulso. Cada singular maniobra de la famélica figura que no destaca por exuberancias insulsas en los atractivos carnales, pero sin duda más memorable que cualquier escena intencionada insolentemente a seducir, porque he ahí el secreto del verdadero arte; cuando una forma consigue causar impacto sin valerse de más accesorios que su propia y verdadera naturaleza, cuando se consigue un momento glorioso que alcance la máxima perfección, es entonces cuando está listo para volver a ser solamente una idea etérea ya sin cuerpo para que nada estropee ese lapso de gloria.

Pero en ella no se puede hacer eso, aún la bella flor no está lista para marchitarse y caer seca y muerta en este camino de la vida ninja, no, aún no, porque aún no ha conocido al artista que se encargue de perfeccionar la esencia de su virtud, aún no se ha dejado tocar por estas manos ansiosas por recorrer cada parte de su ser y como la arcilla blanda al calor, dejarse moldear en una perfecta obra de arte.

Porque aún no es perfecta, aún es frágil y débil ante un amor que la consume por saberse no correspondida, se doblega ante su propia ilusión que la mantiene en una eterna espera vana y no la deja desplegar sus alas, levantar el vuelo y brillar como solo ella podría hacerlo…

¿Esperar? ¿A que lo olvide?... ¿Esperar como ella a que el tiempo se ría en mi cara con el eterno anhelo inútil de salir de este tormento que causa la sensación embriagante de haber sido conquistado, ilusionándome a que un día la causante mi martirio se dé cuenta de lo mucho que me ha afectado?

No, un artista no espera porque el tiempo es su peor enemigo, y un verdadero artista jamás se resigna porque si se resigna a permanecer en perpetua amargura se convierte en un clásico más que espera la eternidad, y eso es inconcebible porque el arte no debe ser eterno, el arte es efímero, debe actuar rápido como un impulso nacido de uno mismo sin premeditaciones que inutilicen su sentido creativo.

No, un artista no espera y aunque tampoco debiera forzar al arte a expresarse, por ella es posible todo…

Porque esto no es inspiración creativa, ella no es una musa que alienta a crear más y magníficas obras, ella no es un modelo que se coloque en un aparador para que el mundo contemple su belleza. Ella es un puño firme que se abre paso cuando así lo decide, es un grito feroz que nadie oye, es el temperamento de un demonio, es un carácter de mujer fuerte falso que trata de proteger a la niña enamorada que es realmente.

Ella será de mí, mi obra póstuma y yo seré de ella, lo que encuentre más conveniente, polvo si así lo desea, como así lo veo en sus ojos ahora que está frente a mí.

No hay palabras, no tengo nada que decir, no planeo vociferar esta sensación que me consume desde que comprendí lo mucho me había apasionado, no quiero recitar una expresión estereotipada, banal y de escasa significación que a fuerza de ser repetida ha perdido su valor, no le diré lo mucho que la quiero, que la necesito, que la amo, porque no comprendería, porque no es aún arte pura, porque su corazón sigue encadenado sin darse cuenta de ella misma tiene la llave.

El aire se torna pesado, nuevamente estoy embriagado de su ser, pero no me importa, no quiero salir de este letargo y mientras ella así lo apetezca nos quedaremos en el mismo sitio, solo compartiendo la mirada y por mi parte el soplo de ansiedad de tenerla solo para mí, de ella; indescifrable, presiento que adivina mis pensamientos y no niego que así sea porque he dejado mi alma al descubierto para que descifre todo lo que me sucede.

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que el destino nos juntó de nuevo en este lúgubre sitio?

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que cedí a mis impulsos por conseguir aquello que me rodeaba, me llenaba, que he logrado?

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que dejó de llorar por haber perdido ese primer beso que con avidez guardaba para aquél imperturbable príncipe de cuento?

¿Cuánto ha pasado?

Solo un momento, solo un miserable momento en que se sintió humillada por no saber qué hacer con este extraño enemigo que la trataba como no había permitido a ningún hombre hacerlo. Darse cuenta de ese detalle era evidente por la facilidad con la que consiguió alertar todos sus sentidos con tan elemental contacto.

No había más que desear, finalmente la tortura legaba a su fin a medida que la pequeña figura se hundía más y más en la capa negra de las nubes rojas, apartando poco a poco la tela que le impedía sentir la piel del artista, para pasar sus finos dedos por los bordes de las cicatrices queriendo descifrar el significado de cada una, rozando las toscas costuras que unían los retazos de distintas batallas, hechas sin el cuidado y la dedicación que ella habría puesto para no ver arruinada la belleza del joven que la había tomado por mujer, dejando que él a su vez hiciera con ella lo que gustase.

La voluntad la había perdido hacía ya un largo rato, quizás porque ningún hombre la había visto como él lo había hecho; más que como un objetivo, sin ser estorbo, sin molestar, más bien como un ideal, como un suspiro sin destino que fue escuchado después de tanto gritar y sentirse perdida en un mar de caras aunque amigables nunca la que debía impregnarla de la dulce sensación de sentirse libre.

Tal vez por ser él un criminal, tal vez por lo complicado que debiera ser el amor entre los dos, quizás el romper las reglas y traicionar la confianza de su amigos era lo que resultada atractivo. El ser capaz de salir de su martirio para no sentirse más esclava de su amor imposible quizás era lo que avivaba ese encuentro condenado al fracaso mucho antes de que siquiera comenzara.

Podía ser ella misma quien tuviera en su boca inexperta o sus manos tímidas la razón de que él sintiera que nada era digno de comparar con la experiencia de combinarse como dos cosas diferentes de manera que el efecto resultante era mejor que el que cada uno por separado habría logrado jamás y que solo con esa mujer había podido encontrar.

Mujer… ahora que la tenía en sus brazos podía llamarla así sin ninguna reserva, ahora que ella se entregaba susurrando en suspiros su nombre.

Había conocido demasiados placeres de la vida, desde los que daba su arte en pequeñas muestras de su talento hasta la delicia del arte ninja con su exquisita forma de buscar la debilidad marcando el corazón y la piel para hacerlos más fuertes. La locura y la alucinación de ese ensueño le hacían perder el control como si se hallase al furor de una buena batalla, todo era nada.

Ya había alcanzado su máxima gloria, ya terminaba hundido en el encanto de su obra póstuma, cuando veía en aquellos ojos verdes la perdición de la seducción a la que se dejó arrastrar, cuando vio que el espíritu de ambos estaba desatado de sus fantasmas atormentados y que la muerte los rondaba por su traición.

Ya que yacía rendido en el pecho agitado de una verdadera mujer libre, estaba listo para entregarle su alma al diablo por todo lo que había hecho.

El arte es efímero porque tiene que desaparecer antes de perder lo que le hizo ser bella.

El amor es volátil porque no responde a lógicas ni razones.

Ninguno de los dos debe ser eterno porque pierde su gracia, el arte debía ser una explosión, el amor debía morir cada noche en brazos de su amante y solo así habría de lograr crear uno nuevo, uno mejor que el anterior para que la apatía de lo mortal no cortase de nuevo sus alas que adquirían con cada nuevo amanecer.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_Realmente fue muy difícil y reconozco que por la forma en que escribo que las cosas pueden quedar confusas, espero que esta vez no haya sido así y si no les encantó, cuando menos no lo encuentren reprobable, trabajar con Deidara me fue complicado, y si quizás piensan que le falta algo y creo saber que es, favor de insertar la muletilla donde más les guste (me refiero al un/uhm/unm o como gusten escribirlo) no lo puse porque aunque está en primera persona no es un diálogo propiamente._

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
